


Space Hospital

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Svidge Celebration Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guns of Gamara, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: For Day 3: Space Hospital of the Svidge Celebration





	Space Hospital

“How’s the pain?”

Sven barely registered Slav’s voice. The meds were already taking effect.

“Ah...gone...”

He clutched his side as they walked through the facility. For a hidden compound, it was surprisingly state-of-the-art. This, however, was Sven’s first time visiting the Guns of Gamara’s hospital - which was generally a good thing, but also added to his confusion as Slav led him through unfamiliar hallways.

“You sound happy...” Sven commented.

“I was able to get a friend to see you. You’re in good hands. Doctor Sondergun - Doctor Kaitlyn Sondergun - is the best the Guns of Gamara has...at least in this reality.”

Slav’s words barely registered in Sven’s mind, but the main reason for his lack of response was something entirely different. A woman, a beautiful Altean woman, had caught Sven’s eye. He was mesmerized by the way her lips moved as she smiled at the woman she was engaged in conversation with. Her long-hair, tied up into a neat ponytail, was the color of rich honey. And her eyes...her beautiful, golden eyes radiated the warmth of a Soriathan sunset.

“Sven?”

There was something familiar about her - something comforting. Despite her small stature, she appeared strong, confident, and...intelligent.

_ The Green Paladin! _

“What are you-Ohhh. I see Dr. Sondergun has caught your eye.”

Sven turned to Slav with a sheepish smile.

“Doesn’t she look a lot like that genius paladin we met?”

Slav nodded his head, “Mhm...that must be where I’ve seen her before!”

“You didn’t recognize her earlier!?”

Slav shrugged with all eight of his shoulders, “All of you humans look the same.”

Sven groaned and was about to say something when he felt a hand on his arm. He snapped his body around, senses as alert as they could possibly while under the influence of drugs, and cursed himself for not noticing that someone had approached him. But the sight of beautiful golden eyes stopped his racing heart in its tracks.

“You must be Sven,” Kaitlyn gave him a warm smile. “Why don’t you follow me?”

“I, uh, yes. Sven. Hi,” he stammered, cheeks on fire. It took him several seconds to realize that Kaitlyn’s raised brow was in response to the fact that he hadn’t moved at all since he’d spoken.

“Oh, right,” he allowed her to slip her arm through his and guide him into a medical room.

Once safely seated, his muscles relaxed and his mouth decided to cooperate. She asked him simple questions that were answered easily enough, and he refrained from telling her how soft her hair looked and how lovely her green markings were.

“Normally I’d have one of the nurses do this, since the injury can be treated with basic procedures, but our friend Slav was concerned so I decided to come personally. Besides, I rarely get to actually see patients anymore, so this is fun for me,” she gave Sven a wink and he felt his heart flutter.

As soon as she was out of the room, Slav burst into laughter. Sven hadn’t even realized that his partner had been standing in the corner the whole time.

“You’ve got to do better than that!” Slav exclaimed. “You have a 76.5% chance of connecting with her in this reality.”

“Wait...” Sven’s mind caught up with Slav’s words, “was this your plan the whole time?”

“You don’t really think I have trouble distinguishing humans?” Slav questioned, “Well I do in 2.34% of realities, but this isn’t one of them...”

“So I needed to go to space hospital and you decided to call doctor that looks like paladin? How did you know...”

“When I first met Kaitlyn I thought you’d make a good match - at least in 84.39% of realities, including this one. And then we met the paladins and my calculations increased to 93.47%”

“You’re a good wingman,” Sven smiled at his friend.

“In this reality. Now I’m going to leave and you’re going to flirt with the head of the Guns’ medical division.”

“The...entire...division....?” Sven’s face grew pale.

“She also coordinates efforts with some of our rebel allies,” Slav commented as he walked out of the room.

“Oh dear.”


End file.
